Shards of Lives
by Rainbow Dreamer
Summary: A story of good times, a story of bad. A story of betrayal. The story of the four marauders. Please readreview, you never know, it might be worth it!
1. Prologue

Title: Shards of Lives  
  
Summary: A story of good times, a story of bad. A story of betrayal. The story of the four marauders.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, J.K. Rowling thought of it first. I can only borrow her characters from time to time...  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Prologue  
  
It was always the four of us. Well, pretty much. I knew that James and Sirius were Jamesandsirius before they were the four marauders. But I never would have expected Remus to betray me. You'll probably have heard of me as the Betrayer – the one who let the others down. Only, they let me down too. We all let each other down, really. The story doesn't start with me being too cowardly to protect my friends. Sure, I wasn't particularly brave – I had to beg the Sorting Hat to put me into Gryffindor. But the story starts with how four boys met, forged friendships, relied on each other – and how that friendship wasn't strong enough to overcome what life threw at us. I was weak, I know. But I can't regret. We all have our parts to play. I will see mine through. But sometimes, I will look back over the Acts... 


	2. Before the Sorting

A/N: This story has sort of developed a life of its own and won't be completely Peter's point of view as I first planned. It really will be the full story, from their first day at Hogwarts to the end of OOTP. Please review, I really want to carry this on, but it'll seem pointless if I don't get any feedback! Is it worth carrying on?  
  
By the time the Hogwarts Express reached the famous school of witchcraft and wizardry their first year at Hogwarts, Sirius Black and James Potter were already firm friends. They had known each other vaguely from Wizarding events such as the quidditch world cup and on the train they had found they had so much in common – mainly, a deep affinity for mischief – that it was only sensible to combine their talents.  
  
Sirius had been struggling to get his trunk onto the train when someone to the left of him said casually, 'Need any help with that?' Sirius turned abruptly, dropping his trunk and only just avoiding it falling painfully onto his foot, to see a tall boy of about his own age leaning against the train carelessly. His eyes held a certain glint that instantly appealed to Sirius and he recognised him vaguely so he replied, equally casually, 'Well, if you've got nothing better to do.' The two boys grinned at each other and were soon happily settled in an empty apartment. 'Bye, Mum – see you later Dad,' the other boy called through the window. Sirius' eyes darkened as he wondered how far away from the station his own parents were by now. They couldn't wait to deposit their 'disappointing' son to become someone else's problem. Sirius looked away as the other boy's parents grinned and waved enthusiastically.  
  
As the train pulled away, James looked round to see Sirius looking thoroughly depressed. 'Hey, cheer up, it's only school,' he said lightly. Sirius tried to grin but managed more of a sort of flinch.  
  
'Sorry. I'm Sirius – you?'  
  
'James Potter. Do you mean Sirius Black?' Sirius nodded reluctantly. He had thought for a minute that he might be able to make a friend without the shadow of his family hanging over him, but obviously not. The Potters were a prominent Wizarding family. Their son was bound to know all about his lineage. 'God, that can't be fun,' James said cheerfully. 'Which Quidditch team do you support?' Sirius gaped at him for a moment before replying, and they were soon in the middle of a heated debate about quidditch.  
  
The journey to Hogwarts passed in no time at all, especially when they bought some of everything from the lunch trolley and passed the time filling their compartment with bubbles, experimenting with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and swapping chocolate frog cards.  
  
Suddenly, the train came to an abrupt stop and they were there. Sirius looked out of the window and gasped. They were on a little old-fashioned platform with mountains surrounding it in the distance and the most beautiful building Sirius had ever seen across a lake. It was like a castle and the magic surrounding it was almost palpable.  
  
They struggled out of the train with their huge, heavy trunks and stood looking about them slightly bemusedly. Neither of them would have admitted it, but they had absolutely no idea what they were supposed to do. Suddenly, a hoarse shout of 'firs' years this way' caught their attention and they gratefully followed it to its source.  
  
The sight that met them was the most enormous man they had ever seen. He was an absolute giant, towering above everything, but it was impossible to be frightened. There was a gentle look in his eyes that made him seem like someone you could trust. He was surrounded by a crowd of other first years. 'I think tha's everyone,' he said gruffly and they suddenly noticed the multitude of little boats behind him on the lake. James and Sirius got into an empty one and soon were gliding across the lake.  
  
Once they were inside the building, Hagrid left them and a young, stern looking witch came into the large entrance hall they were standing in to give them a lecture about the importance of the sorting ceremony that was about to take place. James and Sirius glanced at each other and then looked quickly away. Neither of them was remotely afraid, of course.  
  
Every Black family member that Sirius knew of had been sorted into Slytherin. If he was, that would likely be the end of his friendship with James Potter. If he wasn't, his family would be sending howlers for at least a month, but he didn't care. He was desperate to know that coming from an evil family didn't make you an evil git yourself. Did it? 


End file.
